Issei and the Valkyrie
by Onyx Ragnarok
Summary: An alternate story where Issei isn't romantically involved with Rias, Akeno or even Asia. Instead this story focuses on Rossweisse and her background regarding her homeland of Asgard. (Issei x Rossweisse)
1. Chapter 1

It happened one night as I, Issei Hyoudou was just getting ready to go to bed, after having an exhausting day at school, all I really wanted was to snuggle in bed, with the two girls waiting for me to use as a body pillow.

As I was walking up from the 1st floor, I noticed a faint light coming from Rossweisse's room.

"Is she awake?" I thought to myself.

Proceeding along to hallway to check on the situation I heard what seemed to be a quiet cry, continuing along towards the room the feelings within my chest only intensified as I realised that the crying was certainly coming from the room of Rossweisse.

As I slowly approached the door to see if I could peek through, I saw that Rossweisse was sitting at the foot of her bed located centrally in the bedroom.

Decor aside, I faintly knocked on the door testing the waters to see exactly what state of mind she was in.

Noticing the knock at the door, Rossweisse slowly turned her head toward s the entrance to her room.

Standing there feeling like an idiot seeing her crying face I slowly began to enter the room, "Rossweisse, are you ok? Please tell me if anything is wrong".

After hearing these words, Rossweisse slowly seemed to get the gist of the situation and quickly started to wipe the tears and running mascara from her cheeks.

Seemingly trying to seem as adult like as possible she slowly stood up, and cleared her throat. "O-Oh I-Issei, What are you doing up at a time like th-"

Before finishing her sentence I pulled her into a small embrace, after seeing her reaction to someone finding her crying I just couldn't leave her alone... and admittedly, I found her crying face adorable.

'Not good' I thought to myself, 'Seems like Akane's S side is rubbing off on me'.

Shaking my head to clear the thought I looked down to find a bright red Rossweisse, showing a stunned face due to being dragged into an unexpected embrace.

After a couple minutes of silence so as to help her calm her nerves, I retracted myself from the hug slightly and looked into her eyes. "Wow...Rossweisse you have really beautiful eyes", voicing my thoughts at the sight of them.

Turning as red as a tomato, Rossweisse looked so damn cute that I had to mentally restrain myself from not grabbing her for one more hug.

"T-thanks..." Rossweisse said as she tried to hide her face as much as possible.

Realising how embarrassing what I said I tried to cover my tracks as best as possible. "N-no wait, U-umm... what I meant to say was... U-uh".

Struggling to find the correct way to recover we once again fell into silence whilst looking down at the floor so as to hide both of our embarrassment.

"Anyway Rossweisse, are you okay?" grabbing her shoulder so as to show my concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...". Trying to look away from my face as much as possible, I realised that Rossweisse still had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Using my finger to wipe it away I then proceeded to show her to droplet sitting atop my finger. "This... doesn't look like you're okay."

After switching her gaze between me and her tear on my finger, Rossweisse conceded to the demons inside, erupting in tears and falling into Issei's arms.

After Rossweisse cried for about half an hour, my curiosity as to what would make her be this upset reached its peak.

Standing up with Rossweisse still holding onto my t-shirt, I sat her down on her bed so that to see eye-to-eye she would need to look up at me.

Rossweisse still in tears looked up and murmured something incomprehensible.

"Now, Rossweisse I think that's it's about time you explained to me what you're crying about." Taking a higher tone of voice I slowly tried calming her down so that she could explain to me what happened.

After 15 minutes of attempts to calm Rossweisse down, nothing seemed to work.

"Rossweisse..." I said looking completely exhausted after trying so hard to calm her down, not to mention that it was the middle of the night.

"I tried everything I can think of, I don't know what to do to calm you down".

Looking at her she sheepishly looked to the side, still balling her eyes out whilst faintly blushing, possibly thinking of a way to calm her nerves.

"Rossweisse?" I asked "Have you thought of something?".

*nod*

"And could you please tell me what it is?"

*shake shake*

Rossweisse vigorously shaking her head as to show extreme disapproval.

"You know Rossweisse; I won't be able to help you unless you tell how to calm you down."

After waiting a few seconds for a response from her I added, "You know that I would do anything for you".

Saying this statement clearly shook her to the core as she sat there thinking for a few seconds before looking up at me with wet eyes.

'W-wow, that is absolutely adorable' I thought as I returned her longing stare.

without even noticing I had a large smile planted on my face from seeing her reaction to my previous words.

"T-there is one thing that w-will help to calm my n-nerves..." Said Rossweisse in a hushed tone.

"Please Rossweisse, let me help, I'll do anything!"

"You promise you won't laugh?" she said.

"I promise, with all my heart".

Timidly Rossweisse stood up at met me at eye level.

"Seeing as you offered I will accept your kind gesture and I will hold you to your words."

Gradually getting more and more red, she almost turned to a shade of crimson even Rias couldn't compete with.

"I heard t-that the best way to calm a woman is through a show of affection. Following this rumour, I-if you k-k-kiss me, then I believe that it may help me calm down"

Standing silent for a good twenty seconds, with a look of bewilderment in my eyes, I suddenly snapped back to reality and was about to shout at the top of my lungs, before remembering exactly what time it was.

In a hushed tone I said "W-what are you s-saying! How will me kissing you help to calm you down?"

As both of us went bright red, it looked as though both of our faces were about to explode, from the tip of our chin to the top of our ears our faces were painted red.

"D-don't back down now, you said that you would do anything. If you don't fulfil your promise I don't think I'd be able to trust you again!"

looking completely defeated with a desolate look on my face, I conceded to Rossweisse's demand.

"F-fine. However, don't blame me If it's not you're expecting. This is only my third kiss..." The final part of my statement trailed off with the wind as I spoke in whispers.

Grabbing Rossweisse's shoulders sent a shock through her so as to hold her in place.

'I've actually always wanted to do this' I thought to myself as I caught a glare of her perfectly shaped glossy lips.

"W-well, h-here I go" I said as I slowly shortened the distance between myself and Rossweisse.

During this time locking gazes with her beautiful azure eyes, tinted with a shimmer from the tears she had shed.

Both shaking, our faces slowly drew closer and connected with the sound of muffled moaning and rushed breathing.

'I, I can't believe that I'm kissing Rossweisse! I never thought that this day would come!'

Continuing to lock lips for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only minutes. How I wish that that eternity would last.

Slowly separating so as to savour the taste of the kiss a single strand of saliva stretched from my lips to her, to which I leaned in a gave a small peck so as to split the chain of drool.

"Sneaky..." Looking completely shocked at my follow up, Rossweisse finally broke from my gaze as we both sat on the bed in complete silence, remembering and clinging to the actions that had occurred moments before.

"S-so, can you tell me why you where crying earlier?" I said.

after an appropriate time of waiting I decided to begin questioning Rossweisse about her previous mood.

"W-well I suppose you deserve that much..."

Standing up and walking over to her desk located next to the bed, she handed me a letter that had sealed with what looked to be two ravens crossing wings with a large tree with many branches in the background.

"This is the royal seal of Asgard" Rossweisse said.

"Asgard?" I questioned.

"Asgard is the realm from which I am from" Rossweisse said with a look of slight depression.

"Meaning it's where that Old Geezer is from as well?" I questioned.

With a sigh Rossweisse said "Unfortunately he is the chief god in that realm".

Opening the letter I found several letters with different handwriting in each one.

Counting the letters I found 5, one from Rossweisse's grandmother and 4 from unidentified names I didn't recognise.

"Who are these letters from?" Rossweisse stood up and slowly starting pacing around the room.

"Three of these letters are from friends of mine that I used to have in Asgard. All of them are Valkyries like I used to be. However, it's the last letter that worries me."

"Hmm... Magni?" Rossweisse slightly recoiled after hearing the name that was spoken.

"Yes, Magni is one of the thunder god Thor's children. He has proposed to that I become one of his lovers."

Shocked by these words I face Rossweisse as I start to see tears forming in her eyes.

"And because of this request, he has demanded that I leave the Gremory group and return to Asgard to bear children." Rossweisse said whilst tears rolled down her cheeks.

Standing up, enraged by the proposed outcome, I walk up to Rossweisse, Face her, and open my arms.

Accepting the outstretched embrace of mine, Rossweisse now starts to cry very heavily and a heavy burden falls upon me. One that I'm glad that she relies on me to carry.

"I don't want to return to A-Asgard. I finally found somewhere that I'm truly happy and with people that I want to stay with" Rossweisse said whilst lifting her blushed face to look into my eyes.

Hearing her proclaim her desire and true feelings between sniffles and cries truly pulled at my heart strings and made me realise just how much I loved her.

"Isn't there some way that we can prevent you from leaving the group so that you can stay here?" as I asked her this I pulled her in for a tighter embrace.

"Of course there is, but with me as I am there is no way that anyone would accept me."

Hearing this I said, "What do you mean 'accept you' and 'with me as I am'? "

"To prevent me having to leave the Gremory Group would require me to already be married so that I can't become someone else's lover. But I don't have the qualities of being a wife! Not in a thousand years would I ever find someone that would of me as wife material."

Hearing her say that she wasn't good enough for anyone made my heart set aflame.

pulling myself back from the hug and grabbing hold of her shoulders I stared deep into her eyes as I said:

"Rossweisse listen to me, you are an amazing women and anyone would be lucky to have you as a wife! You're smart, beautiful and one of the kindest girls that I have ever met. Please don't say that you're not worth anything in this world as to me you are a very important person in my life."

Turning bright red from receiving a barrage of compliments left Rossweisse speechless.

Listening to what my heart was telling me, I continue displaying how much I disapproved of her leaving and how important Rossweisse truly was to me.

"Rossweisse, I hate the thought of you having to leave and without your guidance I would already be dead. You have been so helpful to me in more ways than you can imagine and I will do anything I can to keep you from leaving me and the rest of the Gremory group."

Mustering all my courage I got down on one knee and kissed the ring finger of her left hand.

"Rossweisse... Will you marry me?"

Staring speechless at me for a couple minutes, Rossweisse looked as though she was trying to connect the dots regarding what I just said.

"Y-yes, If you will accept me..." Rossweisse said with her cheeks aflame mumbling under her breath and still trying to catch her breath from the amount that she cried.

Catching my breath I pulled her In for one final hug before letting go and sitting down to rest on her bed.

My face bright red from proposing to Rossweisse.

'I was hoping I would be able to do this once in my life but I didn't think I'd be doing it at midnight in Rossweisse's room.'

Seeing Rossweisse sitting in the centre of the room, I could tell from looking at her that she would burst at any second.

"Rossweisse, You can cry if you want. But I want you to know that whenever you cry I will always be there to support you."

With a smile on my face as I said this Rossweisse began murmuring something which I couldn't quite hear.

Suddenly, Rossweisse stood up, tears streaming down her face and shouted at the top of her lungs, "ISSEI HYOUDOU, I L-LOVE YOU" and jumped on me in a loving embrace.

Returning her feeling with an equally hearty hug, our lips joined together once more to show our feelings for one another.

"I like your idea of getting married, but I think that we should first start dating so that we don't rush into anything."

Being happy with the idea I leaned in to give Rossweisse a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, maybe proposing to you before we were even going out was a bit of a ridiculous idea haha"

Feeling my face get even hotter as I realised the embarrassment of proposing to her, as I leaned in close to her ear I whispered "I love you" with a huge smile on her face Rossweisse lifted her body whilst straddling Issei's waist and simply said, "idiot" as she gave him one final kiss before falling asleep in my gentle and loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Waking up the next morning was like floating upon a cloud.

Before I opened my eyes I could feel warmth radiating from someone clinging to my sides.

Opening my eyes I awoke to the view of Rossweisse snuggling up my side as she slept.

With a smile that stretched from ear to ear on my face I gently began stroking her hair as she gently woke from her dream.

"H-huh? W-what?" sounding confused as to what she was doing first thing in the morning.

"Good Morning Rossweisse, Did you sleep well?"

As I said that I bent down and placed my lips on her forehead, to which she sprang right up, her body at a right angle.

"W-what are you doing so early in the morning!" almost shouting at the top of her lungs

'Damn, Rossweisse looks so cute when she's embarrassed' I thought as I saw her cheeks dye a stunning shade of red.

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend good morning?" I said with a wide smile across my face with my cheeks cherry red.

"G-g-girlfriend!" Rossweisse was almost hyperventilating at this point, so, using the perfect calming method placed my lips upon hers to which she flopped back on the bed, almost as if she fainted.

Looking at her embarrassed face really got my heart racing and before I knew it I was snuggling up with her.

"S-so last night really wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"How adorable that you dream about me!" On this comment I saw her ears turn bright red through her long, straight silver hair.

Turning to face me she looked longingly into my eyes "Are you sure that you want to go out with me? Of all the girls in the Gremory group why did you pick me over Rias or Akeno?"

Returning her loving stare, I placed my hand upon her soft, warm cheek and gently pinched her. "OwOwOwOw."

Lovingly I placed a kiss upon her cheek to show the sincerity behind my words. "Rossweisse, I chose you because I love you. I wouldn't choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with based on who has the biggest bust. Okay?"

bringing our faces closer together we shared a kiss to show that she understood my feelings and that meant the world to me.

"Y-you can call me Rose if you want, I know that my name is quite the mouthful." Rossweisse said embarrassingly.

"Ok, Rose" I complied whilst elongating the pronunciation of Rose so as to blow into her ear, causing a face of pleasure and excitement to sweep across her face.

"I think it's about time that we got up"

Checking the time on the alarm clock resting upon Rossweisse's bedside table it showed that the current time was 11:00am.

Luckily today was a holiday so they were able to sleep in as much as possible.

"Phew, I'm glad it's not past 12:00, otherwise I would be getting an earful from mother right about now." Laughing as I said that I got up and looked around the room.

Rossweisse was very mindful of my gaze as I looked from one corner to the next.

"I-it's rude to look around in a girl's room so much" She said with a slightly embarrassed yet violent tone.

As I looked around I could feel Rossweisse's intense glare on my back, as though I was being stabbed by a thousand knives.

"I-I'm sorry for staring. It's just that I never realised that you like this kind of stuff" I said as I picked up a stuffed animal.

Rossweisse quickly pounced at me, stealing the stuffed animal from my grasp and swept the room of any remaining toys that she could find before quickly stuffing them into her cupboard and then proceeded to lock it.

Out of breath from panicking, Rossweisse looked at me and said "W-what stuffed animals?"

feeling knives approaching from her azure eyes I decided to concede and play it off as nothing. "I don't know?"

Knowing that I needed to get out of her room as possible I sa-

*grumble*

Looking embarrassingly from my stomach to Rossweisse I felt my cheeks lighting up. "Should we go downstairs and grab something to eat?"

suggesting that was a win-win situation for me as I found an escape route and I was able to satisfy my hunger.

"Sounds like a good idea" Rossweisse said with a beautiful smile upon her face.

'I'm glad that I was the one that was able to bring that smile upon her face.' I thought as I watched her smiling face as she left the room ahead of me.

When we arrived on the ground floor the members of the Hyoudou residence each said their good mornings to each other.

Rias, Akeno, Asia and my Mother were all in the kitchen preparing breakfast whilst Koneko was watching the morning cartoons and Irina and Xenovia were discussing something to do with procreation.

I made sure to steer clear of that conversation.

Sitting at the table Rossweisse quietly whispered to me "do you think that we should announce to the household that we're in a relationship now?"

After finishing my mouthful of omelette I looked at her and saw that she wore a worried expression. "That sounds like a good idea!" I whispered back.

As everyone in the kitchen had already finished making breakfast and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their meal I decided this would be the best time to announce that we were going out.

Making sure to not interrupt anyone's conversation, I coughed so as to grab everyone's attention.

"Okay um... I have an announcement to make"

As I was about to get to the main topic I was interrupted by Irina. "Does it have something to do with why Rossweisse made sure to sit next to you?"

Looking at Irina with a glint in my eye "Yes, well, Rossweisse and I, Well... she is now my girlfriend. It happened last night and we decided to start dating."

Looking around at the reactions of some of the members of the household, Koneko was uninterested, shown by were unwavering stare at her games console.

Xenovia's reaction was to be expected. "Just because you guys are going out doesn't mean we can't have babies, right?"

Stating it like a fact I decided to ignore her comment and next to react to the news was Asia.

Standing up she came round the table to where I was and hugged me from behind. "Issei is this your final decision? All I want is for you to be happy; if you have chosen to be with Rossweisse then I can only wish you the best."

Surprisingly Asia had reacted in the best way possible and had decided to stop her advances on me so as to show that she has accepted me and Rossweisse as a couple.

Irina didn't show a particularly significant reaction and congratulated and wished us the best.

The final couple to react were Akeno and Rias.

Looking at them from across the table I could see In Rias' eye that this wasn't the best of news for her. However, just like Asia she came over and hugged me, this time from the front and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Even though you belong to me you decide to start dating another woman, what am I going to do with you? Even if you are dating Rossweisse you need to remember who your master is and who you must protect, okay?"

Looking unbelievably cute as she said that I held back the urge to hug her like I normally would, I'm a changed man now and have to act considerately in front of my girlfriend.

Akeno suddenly appeared beside Rias and clung to my arm with her chest squishing against my arm, the urge to touch them was unimaginable but somehow I managed to endure.

During these struggling times for me I could sense Rossweisse's stare focusing on me and the girls.

"Now that you're in a relationship does this mean that I can be your mistress? Ufufu..." she said seductively.

"Haha very funny" I said, playing her comment off as a joke, which I'm sure I'd regret later.

After the announcement was made my Mom came and welcomed Rossweisse to the family which both of us found painfully embarrassing.

My Dad then asked when their grandchildren would be here to which he received a deserved, quick hit from my mother.

Also, after being bombarded with questions about the events that occurred last night Rossweisse and I were exhausted by 3:00.

Resigning to my room after seeing Rossweisse off to her room I laid on my bed and decided to rest my eyes for a bit and slowly drifted to sleep...

When I woke up I found two girls next to me. One with crimson hair and the other with ebony.

As I sat up and pulled the covers away I then noticed that both were wearing nothing but sexy lingerie... which I picked out for them.

I knew that going into that heavenly store on all those dates with the girls would eventually have its benefits.

Lying to my left was Rias, With a full set of white lingerie on, panties, bra, garter belt and even stockings.

On the other side I had Akeno with full black lingerie. Each perfectly complementing their hair colour and attributes.

As I was having wild delusions the pair began to awake from their slumber and noticed that I was also up.

"Haaaaah... Good morning Issei" Yawned Rias as Akeno simply starting clinging to me.

"G-girls why are you in here! I have a girlfriend now..."

Rias and Akeno shared a glance before pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry Issei we're not trying to seduce. Me and Akeno just wanted one more snuggle before we let Rossweisse take you from us."

"We also wanted to show you how much you'll be missing when we're gone."

I sighed "I'm certainly going to miss waking up with two beautiful girls in nothing but their underwear on each arm."

Laughing Akeno kissed me on the cheek and licked the tip of my ear causing my body to jolt into action.

Now I was wide awake.

"Akeno, you can't do that anymore now that you have me..." Rias said this with a blusing face and shy voice.

hearing this stunning declaration I sprang up with a stare that could kill.

Rias saw this reaction and laughed. "We didn't want to ruin you and Rossweisse's big announcement but me and Akeno are in a sorta similar situation that you are."

Rias must have wanted to announce their situation at the same time as us.

'W-well, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder this morning"

Still trying to take in all this new info I subconsciously apologised.

with my jaw wide open almost touching the floor Akeno leans over and kisses Rias right in front of me. Who would've thought these two would be involved in that kind of relationship.

"Why did you guys decide to Um, y'know..."

after hearing my embarrassed question both Akeno and Rias giggled away.

"It happened a couple of weeks ago actually, I just realised that Akeno is my best friend, my queen and someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. If we're lovers then the distance between us will become even smaller. Akeno is the most important person to me and I realized that when we were fighting against Qlippoth at the Rating Game School. Thinking that any of could have lost our lives at any moment I realized that I couldn't wait any longer.

After hearing Rias' words full of emotion and eyes brimming with tears Akeno couldn't help but laugh.

'Possibly the worst time for your sadistic side to come into play'

Thinking about this Akeno said "For me, I realised that Rias is the one that saved my life and that I would want to repay that in any way that I could. Without me being by her side I would be dead already. Over the years of her helping me come to terms with who I am I realised with out her ever helping me I would be dead right now having been captured by the Himejima clan."

After saying this they embraced each other and began to get changed.

Whilst having fantastic delusions about what those two would be getting up to I realised Akeno was calling me over. Seems like she had more to say.

Akeno then leaned in and whispered "Also, have you seen her face when she cries... Ufufu" How I knew that she would say something like that.

Checking the time on my clock I noticed that It was 5:00. After taking a two hour long nap I was feeling revitalised.

Heading downstairs I went to check on Rossweisse as I hadn't heard anything from her since we parted ways at her floor.

Knocking on her door I received no response so waited an appropriate amount of time before entering unannounced.

From the looks of it Rossweisse had flung herself on her bed and fallen asleep, I wonder who that sounds similar to?

Climbing into bed next to her I decided that I would snuggle with her for a bit before waking her up.

Naps are good and all but if you sleep too late then you'll never have a good night's rest.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and carefully ensnared our legs together. Reacting to me enveloping her she let out a moan of comfort.

We laid there for about ten minutes before Rossweisse woke up and realised what I was doing.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Leaning over I kissed her on the lips.

"Is there something wrong with me sleeping in the same bed with my girlfriend?"

Seeing my girlfriend's blushing face brought a strange sense of accomplishment to me and made me want to tease her even more.

Separating our entangled legs I got up and looked at her desk again seeing the letter she received from Asgard.

"Hey Rossweisse, do you ever have the urge to return to Asgard, like for a visit or anything?"

hearing me ask about Asgard was clearly surprising for her. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about something..."

Rossweisse was clearly in discomfort and as her boyfriend I want to solve whatever problem she is having.

"Ok, I would be happy talking to you about anything" I said as I lightly embraced her showing my sincerity.

Lightly blushing Rossweisse said "T-thank you."

"Well, my grandmother invited you and me to her house in Asgard because she said that there will be ways that you'll be able to speed up the development of your Sacred Gear. Also she said that she wanted to teach you and some of the other members of the group some Norse defensive magic so that we're more prepared when we next fight Qlippoth."

Hearing her talk about my Sacred Gear certainly got my interest.

"Besides going to Asgard how do we even get there?" I asked as I hadn't heard of a method or even know where Asgard was.

"Traditionally the world tree Yggdrasil was located in the Norse countries but after centuries of the animals around it gnawing away at the bark, the tree began to decay at an increasing speed so the higher ups came up with an artificial Yggdrasil, a HUB to teleport to where all the realms are accessible.  
It meant the gods were able to access the Yggdrasil HUB from anywhere within the nine realms."

Hearing that information from Rossweisse made me remember just how smart she really is.

Thinking about how such an amazing girl is my girlfriend made a wide smile sweep across my face.

After the long explanation from Rossweisse about this 'Yggdrasil HUB' I realised that there was one important thing that I forgot to ask.

"Rossweisse, how exactly do we access this Yggdrasil HUB?" Rossweisse took the enveloped letters from her desk and showed me the seal on the letter.

On it were two ravens and in the background was what looked like a large tree with many branches.

"This is?" I asked as Rossweisse pressed her finger against the seal and chanted a short spell of some sorts.

After doing this Rossweisse walked over to her cupboard door and gently clasped her hand around the knob of the door.

This caused the door to radiate a faint green light. Rossweisse then opened the door revealing what looked like a giant train station with many different tracks.

"The Yggdrasil HUB uses the devils technology of 'separate dimensions' and just like 'Heaven's Bedroom' is completely protected from any harm that may come to it.  
This effect is applied as this Yggdrasil HUB is considered a holy ground for those in Asgard and is a central pillar throughout the nine realms.  
Any species would be able to procreate with another without any danger coming to either of them."

Whilst saying this I noticed that Rossweisse had slightly turned away with a blushing face when talking about procreation. Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her curvaceous body and lightly kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door to go downstairs to get the other members of the Gremory group.  
Rossweisse followed shortly later after closing the door to the Yggdrasil HUB.

Venturing into Asgard brings a lot potential development for the Gremory Group and they were planning to exploit to the maximum.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Rossweisse and I explained to the other members of the Gremory group about what happened with the letters that Rossweisse received from her grandmother about her and some of the other members of the Gremory group going to Asgard, I asked all those wishing to learn Norse defensive magic to put their hands up.

Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Rias and Irina all put their hands up. Seeing that Rias and Akeno wanted to learn some defensive magic surprised me.

"Rias, Akeno. Why do you two want to learn defensive magic? As members of the Gremory group I though that you would be focused on all-out attack".

Hearing me say this Rias began concentrating demonic power in her palm whilst Akeno collected lightning in her hand.

"Me and Akeno each have our own finishing moves now and with members like you and Kiba, attacking power within my peerage isn't what I'm worried about. With my Extinguish Star and Akeno's Holy Lightning we have more than enough long range and short range sure kill moves."

Looking at the pure concentration and high voltage demonic power and lightning within their palms shakes the house from the foundation up.

Seeing their sudden growth I myself realised that I have to keep working hard to keep up with the abnormal growth of the Gremory group.

"Will Kiba be coming along with us?" I asked because Kiba hadn't been over to visit along with Gasper since the Qlippoth attack.

"No, Kiba told me that he wanted to continue training under his master for a while so that he can help a lot more the next time that Qlippoth attack. Oh, and Gasper is currently training under Azazel at the Grigori institute so that he can find out more about his Forbidden Invade Balor." said Rias

After finding out about the Forbidden Invade Balor when the Gremory group believed me to be dead, all of Grigori erupted over the discovery of a possible 14th Longinus.

Azazel got permission from Rias and Sirzechs to conduct tests to further extent their knowledge on the Longinus.

"By the way Issei, in the letter that my grandmother sent me she said that when we all travel to Asgard Odin has requested our presence. She said that he had something that he wanted us to do. Apparently it has something to do with the uproar that Loki caused. The problem has now calmed down so Odin wants to send a messenger to help calm the ant-truce faction." Rossweisse said whilst reading from her grandmothers letter.

"Seeing that Old Geezer again… Can't wait for that. You girls may want to properly cover up in his presence."

Knowing that that perverted old man would be eye balling the girls from the Gremory group annoyed me. Especially when one of them was my girlfriend.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that Issei, when we visit Odin his wife Frigg will be beside him. Odin won't dare try to jeopardise the relationship he has with Frigg by looking at other girls." Rossweisse said

I had heard from Rias that if Odin sat at the top of Asgard's hierarchy then sat behind him was his wife Frigg who ruled from the shadows. Ensuring that the order was kept. Her and Odin share a strong bond and are said to be madly in love.

"After seeing him last time he visited I'm very surprised that he has a wife that he's in love with"

After our conversation we discussed at what time we should leave to head to Asgard.

Rossweisse said that from the Yggdrasil HUB travelling to Asgard would take around an hour by train.

Therefore we decided that we would leave tomorrow morning.

Giving us enough time to conclude any outstanding matters that needed to be resolved and allowed each member one more opportunity to collect a contract before leaving Kuou Town for a while.

As time passed I saw each member of the household leave to go shopping for last minute items to which Rossweisse recommended the 100 yen store and other member leaving to fulfill contract requests.

Which left me and Rossweisse alone in the house together.

"Rossweisse what are you doing?"

Noticing her in the kitchen I saw her watching over a heated pot.

"I-I decided that I would make you something to eat since all the usual members of the household that cook are now out."

Seeing the amount of wasted ingredients in the bin I could tell that she wasn't very experienced when it came to cooking.

Walking into the kitchen myself I grabbed an apron and looked into the pot.

"Issei, what are you doing? I said that I would make dinner" Rossweisse said, looking up and down at my attire.

"Rossweisse I know that you don't have much experience with cooking and I thought that it would be fun if we made a dish together" I said as I grabbed a spoon out of our cutlery draw and had a sip of the broth that was in the pot.

"I-it does sound like something that a couple would do together, making dinner for each other."

Looking over at her quizzical expression I could tell that she was over thinking this.

"Rossweisse, you are putting too much effort into thinking about what to do as a couple. You should do whatever you want to do and If I, as your boyfriend, am to be included in those events then I can count myself lucky."

After saying to Rossweisse that she was able to do whatever she wanted. I realized that what I said had the opposite effect of what it had meant to as Rossweisse began to contemplate 'what she really wanted to do'.

Noticing my gaze Rossweisse came to stand next to me and overlapped my hand that was currently holding the spoon.

"A-at the moment, I want to make dinner with my boyfriend and feed it to each other afterwards. I-is that okay with you Issei?"

Before I knew It a huge smile wrapped around my face as I understood what she meant by saying 'feed it to each other'. This is the infamous say 'ah' moment that all new couples go through. I have been waiting for this moment all my life!

"Of course it is, I can't wait!"

Trying to hurry the cooking along I took one more sip of the broth to check the test. Tasted pretty damn good to me.

"I-issei I want to taste it aswell..."

Hearing this I prepared the spoon to dip into the steaming broth once again to give to Rossweisse to try.

"Coming right u-"

but before I could complete my sentence Rossweisse had locked lips with me and had wrapped her arms around my neck.

'N-not in a million years did I expect Rossweisse to be the aggressive type' I thought as I returned the kiss and put my hands around her waist.

Both of us went bright red from kissing and embracing in such an embarrassing way.

I realised that we had been ensnared in each others embrace for far to long and I began to smell burning.

Opening our eyes to meet each others panicked gaze we both separated from each others lips and split from our loving embrace.

After turning off the stove I realized that the dinner that we had made was ruined and couldn't hold in my laughter.

Both Rossweisse and I erupted into laughter and once we had calmed down decided to order takeaway and a movie.

Opening the door I got given the food and paid the courier. Rossweisse was already sat down on the sofa in front of the TV.

Putting the food on the table I noticed that Rossweisse was staring at the space between my legs. At this point I was sitting down already so I gently picked her up and placed her between my legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rossweisse asked with an astonished look on her face.

"I could tell that you wanted to do something like this while we watched the movie, or would you rather we sat apart for a couple of hours?" I asked in a mischievous tone

Looking at me she had bright red cheeks and was pouting a little bit and looked so cute sitting between my legs.

"F-fine, I did want to do this. I was just too embarrassed to ask." Rossweisse said whist looking away.

"Hehe, remember Rossweisse, I'm your boyfriend now and I want to do as much as possible to make you happy. So, next time I want you to tell me what you want to do no matter how embarrassing it is, okay?"

Lifting and turning her body to face me Rossweisse was now straddling my waist and wrapped her arms around my head whilst looking lovingly into my eyes. Matching her stare we kissed once again.

'I like this aggressive Rossweisse' I thought as we shared a moment of pure passion in each other embrace. Returning to her original position between my legs Rossweisse and I stayed like this throughout the entirety of the movie and slowly ate the food we ordered laid out in front of us.

Before we knew it members of the household had already started returning from their jobs and Rossweisse and I slowly separated ourselves and began cleaning the coffee table and sofa. After cleaning the room me and Rossweisse went upstairs to my room and fell asleep each in others arms.

When I woke up I realised that Rossweisse was no longer snuggling up with me in my arms. Looking around the room I found that she was no were in sight.

Walking out of my room I decided to check If she was in her room. As I was opened the door I noticed that she was nowhere in sight.

Deciding to head downstairs to check where she had gone I decided to take one last look around her room whilst I could.

As I walked into the room I noticed clothes everywhere but decided to focus on what really peaked my interest.

Walking over to the cupboard that had been previously locked I noticed that the lock had been undone and the door hadn't been shut all the way.

Opening the door a mountain of stuffed animals buried my feet.

'A-ah'

Noticing the sheer number of plushies Rossweisse owned baffled me but in a way I found it adorable for someone with so much composure to own so many stuffed animals.

As I began to grab handfuls of the plushies and began stuffing them back into the cupboard I could hear something moving under the sheets on Rossweisse's bed.

Moving over to the foot of the bed I slowly pulled back the covers and saw Rossweisse with her cheeks aflame a shade of crimson looking completely bewildered.

"Rossweisse, why were you under the covers in bed in your room?" I asked

"W-well because I wake up early I didn't want to disturb you in your sleep and sneaked out so I could get on with my work." Rossweisse said making sure to not match my gaze.

"Ok. Thank you for not disturbing me when you left. However, from what I can tell Rossweisse you have been under these covers since you left my room."

hearing me say this she began fidgeting and began pulling the sheets of her bed back over her body and covering the bottom half of her face, leaving only the eyes and the top of her head uncovered.

Getting on top of her covered body I pinned her arms down to bed and sat upon her chest.

"I-issei, w-what are you doing?" Rossweisse muffled through the sheets.

"Well Rossweisse, I don't believe that you are telling me the truth. I have a feeling that there's something that you're not telling me."

Making sure that she could see my unrelenting stare, she remained silent. Clearly I would have to use a different method to get the answer out of her.

"Rossweisse, if you don't tell me why you left the bed this early in the morning then for every ten seconds that passes I will kiss you" seeing Rossweisse begin to panic whilst being pinned down gave me a strange feeling in my chest.

'Akeno, for passing onto me this s side, I thank you'

Thinking about how lucky I am to see Rossweisse's panicking face set my heart a flutter but also made me feel bad, thank god that I still had a single cell of humanity in me otherwise I wouldn't of been able to hold myself back.

After 10 seconds I placed a kiss on the side of her neck, making her face bloom into a rosey red.

"I-issei you don't need to do this, I-I'll tell you why I left already."

Not listening to a word she said I was in my own little world and completely forgot about the 10 second interval. Kissing Rossweisse all over.

Finally I succumbed to my desire and began kissing her on the lips. At the start Rossweisse was very fidgety but after a while gave in and accepted my kiss, almost pushing me me back with the force of her own.

As I began to unbutton her shirt she quickly grabbed my hands and planted one last kiss on my lips.

"I-Issei I think that we should wait a while before we do anything erotic. W-we've only been dating for a couple of days and I don't want to rush into anything that we may regret later. D-don't get me wrong Issei, I also want to do l-lots of erotic things with you too but I think we should wait an appropriate amount of time until we're both ready.

Feeling a bit rejected and downhearted. I took what she said to heart and reconsidered what I was doing and realised that I let my perverted side get the best of me

"S-sorry Rossweisse, you're right. It's best if we wait until we're both ready and prepared for this moment."

Pulling her into a loving embrace on the bed I then asked

"So what was the reason that you sneaked out of my room this morning?"

"W-well, It was my first ever time sleeping with another man in the same bed." Rossweisse said with a shy look on her face.

"But you didn't seem uncomfortable about it last night? You should have said something to me if you were uncomfortable about it." I said with a worried tone.

"N-No last night I really wanted to sleep with you. I was really happy when we were cuddling up on the sofa and I always feel safe in your arms. I'm glad that I was able to spend the night with you because I was able to easily drift off to sleep."

Admittedly I found it very difficult to fall asleep last night because I was so conscious about where Rossweisse was sleeping.

It took me about two hours to slowly drift off to sleep whilst holding Rossweisse in my arms.

"So why did you sneak out?" I asked

"W-Well, when I woke up you our bodies were completely ensnared, almost inseparable. It took me a good 10 minutes just to get myself out of your embrace" Rossweisse said with a small laughter.

"You should of woke me up. Knowing that you weren't next to me when I woke up really worried me. I-I'm sorry if I was holding onto you too tightly, It must have hurt If you were struggling to get free..." Lowering my head as I said this with a slightly depressed tone.

Noticing this Rossweisse slowly turned around and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad that you were holding on to me tightly, It shows how much you care about me. I felt so warm being in your embrace" Retracting herself from the hug she brought her lips closer to mine until they met at the centre.

Pressing our lips together full of passion for a good minute left us out of breath and with cherry red cheeks.

With Rossweisse reassuring me that she wasn't mad about me holding onto her in my slumber made me feel ecstatic and showed that our relationship was progressively getting more heated and passionate.

"Anyway Rossweisse are you all ready to go? I can help you if you need some help packing." once again noticing the condition her room was in there were clothes seemingly thrown across the room and a large suitcase at the foot of her bed.

"No, i've got everything I need. Could you help me clean my room?" said Rossweisse with an embarrassing tone.

Looks like she realised what kind of state she was planning to leave it in.

Rossweisse and I spent about 15 minutes cleaning her room and taking our luggage downstairs in preparation for going to Asgard.

As time passed more members of the household came downstairs with bags slung over their shoulders and suitcases being dragged behind them.

The last couple down were Akeno and Rias, both their suitcases seemed to be bursting at the seam.

Now that everyone was ready to go, Rossweisse once again placed her finger onto the seal of the letters she was sent and cast a small verse, then proceeded to clutch to the knob of the cupboard of the first floor.

Once again giving off a faint green shimmer the door opened to the train station and the Gremory group proceeded through, with luggage in hand.

Walking through onto the platform of the station I noticed that the air grew heavier and the atmosphere was certainly different to what I was used to at the Hyoudou house. Looking around I saw similar reactions within the group to this change in pressure.

"Don't worry about that feeling." Rossweisse said. "To ensure the safety of the Yggdrasil HUB they always have some of the non-important gods keeping an eye in-case of trespassers. Oh, and Odin will already be aware of our presence."

"H-how does that Old Geezer already know that we're here?" I asked, bewildered as to how he knew we had arrived whilst feeling intimidated by the pressure

"Within Odin's hall in Asgard, there sits a throne with which he is able to see throughout the universe. Therefore, when he sits there he is able to see everything, even if it is in a separated dimension like this one."

Hearing this the majority group reacted in a way that was to be expected.

"Y-you mean he can see everything? Even if its supposed to be kept behind closed doors?" Irina shyly asked.

Clearly feeling as though her privacy had be invaded. Which i'm sure that everyone in the group was feeling.

The only person not bothered by this was Rossweisse.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, if all members participating in the activity or within a certain vicinity wants what happens to be private then Odin's range of view is blocked which is why he's not able to keep an eye on Qlippoth."

A feeling of relief swept across the group. Clearly they were worried about that old geezer watching them all the time.

To be honest I felt the same way. I know I wouldn't want him watching everything that me and Rossweisse have gotten up to and plan to do.

Looking around the 'Yggdrasil HUB' It looked very similar to the train station underneath Kuou Town.

The platforms seemed to be surrounded by robust stone, meaning It was in a hollowed out cave.

The cave was illuminated by illuminated flower buds hanging at the end of vines that drooped that down from the ceiling.

Around the cave there were window shaped crevices dotted around the cave at regular intervals. Looking at these holes from far, I could feel presences within each as their penetrative stares focused on our group.

Proceeding along the platform we had to change platforms from 'Midgard' to 'Asgard' where a locomotive engine was awaiting us.

Boarding the train I inspected the cabin we entered and moved up through out the train to see if there was anyone else aboard.

Row after row of empty seats stretched along through the different carriages of the train and after noticing that no one but our group was present aboard the train I headed back towards where our group was sat.

In the first class seats they had leather bound seats and retractable arm rests.

Noticing Rossweisse with a space next to her I sat down and saw that she was impatiently waiting for the train to begin its journey.

Seems that she was more excited about returning to Asgard than she let on.

Sitting across from me and Rossweisse were Rias and Akeno and on the other side of the carriage were Irina and Xenovia sitting across from Asia and Koneko.

All of them were looking out of their windows, clearly looking forward to the new scenery that they had never seen before.

After about 5 minutes of Rossweisse explaining to the girls what kind of things they would see, the train began shunting into motion, slowly chugging along the track and gradually picking up speed.

As I had a seat that was facing away from the direction that we were travelling I could see that the train was leaving a faint rainbow trail behind it, almost unnoticeable to the eye.

"Rossweisse, is it just me or is the train leaving a rainbow behind it?" I asked Rossweisse as out of everyone I expected that she would be able to explain it.

"Yes actually, we are travelling along a replication of Bifrost, in modern culture it is what is known as the Northern Lights.

Before the creation of the Yggdrasil HUB that allowed travel between Asgard and Midgard you had to travel along Bifrost, the burning rainbow bridge.

When the higher ups were creating the connections between the realms, some of the Valkyries and other members of Asgard wanted the reintroduction of Bifrost as those that travelled upon it found the vibrant array of colours to be calming and gave them courage before a battle.

So as to not displease these members they came up with the solution of the train leaving traces of a rainbow.

Bifrost is still intact and the gods still use it however nowadays it is only used during battles when large numbers are needed to travel through at once as it is a quick jump rather than a care free train journey." Rossweisse explained.

"So Bifrost would be used for when there are battles or gods need to travel quickly or they can use this train system instead?" Asia asked.

After hearing Rossweisse explain so much we all needed some time to take in so much.

Leaning my head against Rossweisse's shoulder, entwined my hand with hers, closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

After a while, I felt a poke and a light, soft feeling on my cheek. Slowly opening my eyes I realised that Rossweisse had woken me up, looking around the carriage, Akeno had fallen asleep on Rias' lap, Asia was stroking Koneko's hair as she slept, resting her head on Asia thighs and Xenovia and Irina had both fallen asleep with in their seats.

"Rossweisse, how long have I been asleep?" I asked whilst lifting my head from her marshmallow-like thighs.

'I've always wanted to do that' I thought.

"A-about an hour, We're just about to cross over the border into Asgard. I thought it would be a good time to wake you" she said with a lightly blushing face.

"Thanks for waking me up" I said with a smile as I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just returning the favour". Causing Rossweisse to look away all the while still holding my hand.

Whilst resting my head on her shoulder I looked out the window with her.

"W-We'll be passing the border any second now." Rossweisse said while being shy about me being so close to her.

'I'm kind of excited to see Rossweisse's homeland' I thought as I looked at Rossweisse's face, brimming with excitement and clearly some nervousness about returning after such a long time.

Whilst having these thoughts the scenery in front of me suddenly changed from the interior of a cave tunnel to a wide space with many different buildings scattered around resting atop a floor of a cloud.

It was as if the entire realm of Asgard was above the clouds.

Looking at the different buildings there were many with roofs made of gold and silver, roofs made of many shields of different sizes and even a castle in the distance.

As the train continued to glide across the sky, many types of wildlife began entering my field of view. There were horses, goats, cows and many kinds of birds.

"Rossweisse, where does this train stop?" Rias asked with a concerned face.

"You see that castle over there? That's where Bifrost meets Asgard so Odin set the train to station there for convenience." Rossweisse explained as she pointed in the direction of the castle gradually moving closer to us.

"Does anyone live in the castle?" said Irina with a glint in her eyes.

"That castle is the residence of Heimdall, within Asgard he is the god with the position of watch-out for the oncoming events of Ragnarok.

Using his superior hearing and foresight he is able to warn the gods beforehand.

.The castle is the most suitable place for him to reside as it is located right where Bifrost meets Asgard." said Rossweisse with a difficult look on her face.

"Rossweisse, is something wrong?" I asked as I disliked seeing her have a face of displeasure.

"If my engagement with Magni had proceeded then Heimdall would have been my brother-in-law. Not that I carry any ill will towards him but it may be a bit awkward arriving where he resides."

"Don't worry Rossweisse, I'll be right next to you the whole time, If you ever feel scared or lonely just remember that I'm right here" Whilst I said this I strengthened the grip I had on her hand.

Seeing a relieved and happy smile sweep across her face brought me great satisfaction and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as the train began to arrive at the station.

Now that the Gremory group have arrived in Asgard, who else will they meet on their travels and what will happen whilst they're visiting?

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Proceeding into the station the train slowing began to decelerate before coming to a complete stop. As the doors swung open the Gremory group began collecting things to prepare to disembark. As I was picking up my luggage and began walking towards the exit I saw Rossweisse scouring the cabin.

"Rossweisse did you leave something behind?" I asked

"I-It's just my washbag, I have something important in there though..." the last part of her sentence said under a whisper.

As I saw Rossweisse with a bright red face I could already tell that what she had in there was something that she didn't want me seeing.

"Rossweisse I'm willing to help. If you want I don't have to know what the important thing in your washbag is."

Looking at me with tears in her eyes I could tell she was troubled asking for my help.

Resting my hand on her head I gave her a big smile and began my search. Looking throughout the cabin the two of us quickly found Rossweisse's washbag before anyone from the group noticed we had gone. Returning the washbag to her, Rossweisse quickly snatched it from my hands, turned around and opened it, looking for the 'important item'.

With a sigh of relief I saw a faint smile show on her face. Deciding not to question her about the item was very hard for me but seeing how happy it made her I endured.

Picking up my luggage I held onto Rossweisse's hand as we disembarked the train and caught up with the rest of the Gremory group.

Walking towards the entrance of the large castle that stood in front of us I saw a figure standing just beyond the wide open castle gates. Looking closer as we approached the figure was a man. He was average height with white hair and a short beard. In the holster worn around his waist he had a large horn embedded with variously coloured gemstones. As he noticed our approach he began walking towards with a faint smile on his pale, almost white, face.

"Hello devils, I welcome you to Asgard. I am Heimdall as I'm sure Rossweisse has already informed you of and welcome to my castle" He said with a huge grin on his face, obviously happy about living in such a large castle.

As Heimdall smiled I noticed a strange glimmer coming from his mouth, looking closer I saw that his mouth was full of gold, he had gold teeth! I could also see that he had rosy red cheeks.

Stepping forward as the representative of the group Rias extended her hand to Heimdall.

In return Heimdall extended his hand towards Rias' and pulled her towards his chest for a hug. Seeing this Akeno began to stare knives at Heimdall whilst forming lightning between her two fingers. Rias quickly retracted from the hug which Heimdall wasn't expecting and he began to stumble backwards, through the large entrance way to the castle and eventually falling over a large jug which was laying on the floor. As we all entered into the castle to check that he was okay I became aware of the distinct smell of alcohol. Looking around at the walls of the entrance way I noticed that the shelves were filled with large containers and barrels, all having taps hanging off of them. On the side of each barrel there was the word 'Mead' written in Nordic runes.

"Heimdall sure does have a lot of mead, is he an alcoholic?" Irina asked Rossweisse

"When Heimdall is looking over the world, he requested large amounts of mead to make the time he spends here more enjoyable. After all, he watches everything from here all day, every day."

As Rossweisse spoke I noticed that her words began to slur. Rossweisse also began stagger from side to side and was looking around in a dazed state. Remembering what happened when she had a sip of sake with Azazel during the school trip to Kyoto I put my arm around her waist to stabilise her.

"Looks like Rossweisse needs a rest." I told the rest of the group. "Maybe we should head to Gondur's house soon. I'll take Rossweisse and go on ahead."

Saying this to everyone to get their consent I continued walking through the castle until I came to a large door, pushing it open the sunny view of Asgard opened itself up before me. Walking through the door I sat down on a bench and placed Rossweisse down next to me, resting her head upon my thighs. As I waited for her to snap out of her daze I noticed a stable on the other side of the pathway to us. Inside the stable I noticed a bright shimmer, something radiating the same sheen as Heimdall's teeth. As I looked closer I saw that there was a majestic stallion stood in the centre of the stables. With snow white skin and a golden mane the horse looked like something a prince would ride. In the midst of admiring the stead, Rossweisse slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why, but i've never been able to deal with alcohol" Rossweisse said with a small giggle. Looking down with her head on my lap I lightly kissed her forehead.

"I told everyone that we would head over to your grandmother's house so that you could rest. Everyone else should be finishing up soon with Heimdall, do you want to wait for them or go on ahead?" I asked

Slowly Rossweisse lifted her body, stood up, and extended her hand towards me which I gladly accepted.

"I-I was hoping that I could introduce you to her once again without everyone else around. It's been a long time since I last visited Asgard and I'm kinda nervous about seeing everyone again, but with you by my side I feel so relaxed." Rossweisse said as we walked through out the streets of Asgard. From time to time people from around the city would greet Rossweisse and would be very respectable when doing so.

"I-It's kinda awkward accepting greetings from the people of Asgard now. I keep forgetting that I'm now a Devil." she said with a downhearted tone. Squeezing her hand tighter I hoped to reassure her that she has a good life as a devil.

"Why do the people here treat you so respectably? Being the bodyguard of that old geezer does sound like an important job, but would you really get this much respect for doing just that?"

As I said this Rossweisse's cheeks began to light up

"A-Actually, before I became Chief Odin's bodyguard I was one of the Valkyries of Asgard!"

Rossweisse seemed to be embarrassed about her previous job as a Valkyrie but from the small amount that I have heard about them they should be greatly respected in Asgard.

"What kind of things did you do as a Valkyrie?" Not knowing much about them and wanting to hear more about Rossweisse from the past I decided to enquire about it since I wanted to know more.

Hearing me ask this, Rossweisse took on a serious tone as she began to explain.

"The Valkyrie's main role is to choose the souls of the dead that dies valiantly on the battlefield. After collecting these souls, the souls would then be separated into two different groups. The first group is personally selected by Odin, where there souls would then be sent to Valhalla, the hall of the slain. Odin collects these past warriors and kings to help him during the events of Ragnarok. However, until that time comes, they are served mead of the highest quality and the everlasting meat of the boar, Saerimnir. The rest of the time the slain are refining there skills for the upcoming battle. The second group are sent to the Goddess Freyja's where she uses them for battle. Freyja sits at the pinnacle of the Valkyrie system and watches over the current Valkyries to ensure that they are doing their jobs correctly."

Hearing Rossweisse explain the Valkyrie system to me with great passion showed me how much Asgard meant to her. And that she was sad that she was no longer included.

"So, the souls of those that have died in battle go to two different halls and just drink a lot of alcohol whilst being served by beautiful women?" I tried to summarise what Rossweisse said as much as possible so that I could relay this to anyone else if Rossweisse was absent. As Rossweisse gave me a nod of approval I silently gave a sigh of relief. Whilst It was great to see how passionate Rossweisse was about Asgard, It sure wasn't easy for me to process everything that she said to me.

As Rossweisse and I walked through the city I noticed that as we walked further along the main road, the houses on either side of us became both more separated and more extravagant.

Noticing my gaze, Rossweisse said

"The closer the houses are to the centre, the higher class the person that lives there is. However, some of the gods, like Heimdall and Freyja have their own residence far away because having a wide open space suits their roles better."

Thinking about it, If we were walking closer to the centre, does that mean that Rossweisse's grandmother is really high class?

As I thought this, we stopped in front of one of the large houses.

"U-Uh… Is this where your grandmother lives Rossweisse?" Astounded by the enormous house in front. It seemed as though it would almost be as big as the Hyoudou residence.

Rossweisse almost dragged me in my stoic state to the front door and extended her hand to ring the door bell.

*ring ring ring*

Slowly, the door opened and stood on the other side was an elderly women with the same coloured hair as Rossweisse. She wore a deep, blue coloured robe. The same attire I remember she wore at the Rating Game school. When she first laid her eyes on Rossweisse, she had a stern look on her face but as our gazes met she noticed that my and Rossweisse's hand were interlocking. In a split second, her former stern gaze disappeared and she welcomed us inside with a warm facial expression.

As Rossweisse and I sat down at the table, I noticed that she wore a rather stunned and complicated look.

"T-that was the first time in a long time that I have seen my Grandmother smile like that." Looking at me with a loving smile. "I don't know what I would have done If you weren't here."

Kissing me on the cheek she quickly returned to her formal seated position as she noticed her grandmother entering the room.

Passing Rossweisse and I a cup each we gladly accepted the outstretched beverage.

Finally, Rossweisse's grandmother sat down across the table from Rossweisse and I.

"So Rose, when Is my great-grandchild coming?" hearing what she said caused both me and Rossweisse to perform a spit take.

"G-Grandmother w-what are you talking about!?" Rossweisse shouted at Gondur

"..." I simply sat there silently whilst my face went a shade of red that I didn't know existed

Seeing both of our reactions Gondur started laughing and I looked Rossweisse and we shared equally embarrassed glance at each other before averting our eyes.

"Haha, the innocence of youth these days really amazes me!" Gondur said after finally calming down.

After that Rossweisse once again introduced me to her grandmother as her first boyfriend to which Gondur began laughing again saying 'It was about time'. However, once Rossweisse bought up Magni, Gondur's expression changed drastically.

"Magni didn't react very well when Chief Odin told him that you chose Issei over him. Just before leaving to kill Issei he was stopped by his Father. Issei you'll have to thank Thor if you ever meet."

"I never would have expected Magni to be that mad, doesn't he already have his own harem?" I asked as that is what I had heard from Rossweisse.

"Yes, but Magni is quite possessive when It comes to women. He even imprisoned one of his lovers when she wanted to leave."

Hearing how he treated the women that loved him didn't help the anger I had for him subside. This guy needed to be taught a lesson, and some time soon.

Rossweisse saw that I was enraged by the mere mentioning of Magni and placed her hand upon mine, and showed me a loving smile. How lucky I was to have this amazing women In my life. The conversation from then on was purely about our relationship, when we got together and how far we've gone. Which embarrassed us both very much. After a while, the rest of the Gremory group showed up and sat around the table. Gondur retreated to the kitchen where Rias and Asia offered their help and before long, dinner was served.

After devouring the exquisite delicacies of Asgard the entire Gremory group was full and we decided to retreat to our rooms so that we could sleep off the food. As member slowly left for their rooms, which were shown to them by Gondur, Rossweisse pulled me to the side.

"I-Issei, My grandmother decided that It would be best If we stayed in the same room now that we are a c-couple. If you don't want to we can tell her to split us up but I'd rather not inconvenience her any more than what we already are..." Rossweisse said with a blushing but lonely expression.

"A-actually, I wanted to spend the night with you again. Ever since we first slept together I loved how warm It was and knowing that we were together made me feel secure and reassured me that you were safe." Whilst I said this I felt my cheeks brighten and I had instinctively drawn my body closer to Rossweisse. Ensnaring our lips we kissed in the corner of the dining room for a good 3 minutes before we noticed that Gondur had come in half way through.

"Looks like it was a good idea to put you two in a room together, I wonder what you'll get up to tonight!" Almost keeling over from laughing to much, Gondur show us our room. Which was on a completely different floor than the rest of the rooms. In a secluded corner of the house's basement was where our room was. Walking into the room, the first thing I noticed was the heart shaped bed with bright red sheets, making it stand out even more.

As Rossweisse and I stood stunned in amazement, the door behind us slammed shut and was seemingly locked from the other side as a loud *kathunk ***** noise was made as a wooden barricade was closed on the opposite side.

Through the door we heard Gondur say

"Rossweisse, this is as great an opportunity as ever, have some fun whilst you're in there. The door is set to open at 8;00pm. You guys have some time to kill."

As the faint laughter gradually disappeared from the corridor Rossweisse and I shared a glance before turning red to the tip of our ears. Looking around the room I decided to check out the drawers and cupboards to see if we could break our way out. Not that being in this room with Rossweisse was bad but It was just incase of an emergency. Opening the drawers I saw variously coloured and textured whips, handcuffs and gags.

"R-Rossweisse… Is your grandmother… Into this kind of stuff?"

Calling Rossweisse over to look in the drawers I picked out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and a black leather whip. Seeing the items in my hands Rossweisse gasped and turned bright red.

"W-Why are there loads of whips in there?"

Rossweisse began scouring through the rest of the storage units in the room only to find similar kind of things. In the wardrobe there were hundreds of kinds of cosplay and dominatrix outfits.

Realising what Gondur had done I sat on the bed and Rossweisse came to sit next to me. As soon as she sat next to me, the lights suddenly dimmed.

"D-Does your grandmother really think that this will get us in the mood?"

Truthfully, I was rather turned on. Being in this room specifically made for me and Rossweisse to become one, I really wanted to do it. However, forcing Rossweisse would only make me feel worse.

As I was thinking this, Rossweisse had made the first move and had gotten on top of me.

"R-Rossweisse what are you do-"

Before I could finish my sentence Rossweisse had sealed my lips with hers and as she was doing so began to unbutton my shirt. As I pulled away from her kiss I grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"R-Rossweisse are you sure you want to do this? Didn't you say that we shouldn't rush things?"

As she continued to unbutton my shirt she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver square. As a boy of age and the number of fantasies that I have had of having sex I would recognise a condom from a mile away.

"R-Rossweisse, I really didn't expect you to be this prepared!"

Noticing that Rossweisse was taking the lead in this I quickly flipped our positions and I was now on top of her. Slightly stunned by this, Rossweisse continued to unbutton my shirt and slowly slipped it down my back. Now that my top half was naked I began to unbutton Rossweisse's shirt as I kissed her soft neck. Before my eyes her voluptuous breasts were bulging out of her black bra, which accented her skin very well. Before her bra was even off I began fondling her breasts and reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Rossweisse's top half now bare before me I could no longer hold myself back and began suckling her nipples and gently traced my tongue around her areola. Wrapping her hands around my head Rossweisse lifted my head and we passionately locked lips. Slowly kissing her neck, I continued down her curvaceous body as I began to take off her trousers, displaying her erotic black lingerie. As I rested my lips on her panties I could feel the warmth through the material and I began to take them off. Slowly slipping her panties down her legs I laid my eyes upon the garden of eden, the shangri-la that all men want to see.

"I-Issei, It's not fair I-If I'm the only one like this..." She said as she began unzipping my trousers, revealing my boxers. As I helped her out, I took off my underwear revealing my fully prepared manhood.

"W-Wow. I D-Didn't expect it to be this big..."

As she said this I began applying the condom, slowly sliding it onto my manhood.

Finally revealing everything to me, I began to tease her layers with my tongue.

Crying out in pleasure at the sudden contact on her sensitive place Rossweisse began forcing me even deeper inside with her hands on the back of my head, almost suffocating me.

Separating from her to catch my breath I aligned our hips and leaned down to kiss her. Seeing her beautiful face I was already In a state of euphoria knowing that my first time would be with the love of my life.

"I-Issei, Put it inside."

Hearing the words I could only dream of I slowly inserted myself into her and waited until her screams of anguish subsided.

"Issei… You can move now..."

Slowly, I began thrusting myself deep inside her and I could feel her hymen breaking.

I felt bad for causing her so much pain.

Seeing tears roll down her face I could only pray that this would start to feel good for her soon. Knowing that It would I continued thrusting Inside until I heard moans of pleasure and before I realised I was breathing heavily. Looking down as I was thrusting deep inside her I had a full view of her beautiful, curvaceous body. With each thrust her voluptuous breasts bounced from side to side and she had to cradle them in her arms so they didn't go all over the place.

After 15 minutes of continuous thrusts and ragged moans I felt that I was about to burst,

"Is-Issei, I-I Think I'm about to cum..." Rossweisse shouted between moans

"M-Me too..." I was struggling to hold it in any longer.

"I-I want you to cum inside me Issei" Looking at her face I saw her looking at me with a seductive and almost hungry gaze.

"I-I'm cumming..."

Releasing my load inside of her and falling on top of her I gently kissed her cheek as I noticed that she had fallen asleep.

After cleaning myself up and clothing Rossweisse and myself I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with her in my gentle embrace.

Waking up to the sound of loud noises I gently rubbed my eyes and saw Rossweisse still laying in my arms. Remembering what we did last night brought the widest grin I've ever shown appear on my face. However, the blissful moment ended as I heard a loud noise from the corridor and the door suddenly opened. Standing in the centre of the door frame was Gondur, Rossweisse's grandmother and around her, poking in their heads from the corridor, were the rest of the Gremory group.

Lightly poking Rossweisse's cheek while keeping my gaze fixed on the doorway and a cracked smile plastered on my face I prayed deep within my heart that this room was soundproof.

As I was doing so, Rossweisse woke up and looked at her surroundings, seemingly in a morning daze. Leaning her head on my shoulder, she pulled my face closer and gave me a kiss, right in front of everyone, seemingly not realising that everyone was watching.

As she separated from me, she once again lent her head against my shoulder.

"U-Um, Rossweisse, we should only do this stuff when we're alone…"

Seeing my embarrassed face Rossweisse looked in the direction of the entrance.

Seeing her grandmother's both startled and laughing face Rossweisse was now wide awake. Looking at the position that she was in she quickly separated from me. Rossweisse stood up, looked at what she was wearing and quickly got back into the heart shaped bed. As she leaned over with a face of annoyance she said

"Issei, why am I wearing a single piece of lingerie?!"

"W-Well, after last night, that was the only thing that I could find that I could easily get you dressed into, you fell asleep right after we finished..."

I said in hushed tones so the other wouldn't hear.

After hearing that I had to dress her Rossweisse fell into my arms and began crying.

"C-Could you guys leave us alone for a bit?" I asked as I faced the doorway.

Seeing the state of Rossweisse, Gondur and the other girls all nodded and closed the door behind them as they left the room.

After waiting for the laughter of Gondur and the rest of the Gremory group to die down as they distanced themselves from the room I felt this was the best time to talk.

Now that Rossweisse and I were the only ones left I separated from her and sat myself across from her. Now facing each other she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"D-Did we really d-do it?" Rossweisse said between sniffles

"Yeah, we really did it. It was the best!" I said with a face of ecstasy showing on my face.

"W-Was I good?"

"Haha, I wanted to ask you the same thing!" Wondering about how you performed is every man's nightmare.

"After we both came, I think I blacked out… But I remember that you made me feel very good!" Rossweisse said reassuringly.

Pulling her in to an embrace I softly kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I hope this isn't the last time we do it either..."

"M-Me too..."

After having a lengthy talk about each others experience we decided to face the embarrasment we would eventually have to deal with.

As we were both getting changed in opposite corners of the room, surrounded by loads of different items for different fetishes. I know I want to get out of this room as soon as possible. Thinking about It now I wonder If Rossweisse has any fetishes?

Turning around to where she was getting changed I decided to ask

"Rossweisse, do you have any fetishes that I should know about?"

I knew that this was dangerous territory but knowing what kind of things my girlfriend was into was important to me.

At the time that I asked Rossweisse was half way through putting on a pair of panties, so as she heard me ask, she fell over at the sudden question.

Rushing over to see if she was okay, I reached out my hand to help her up. Looking up at me with eyes full of tears she slowly stood up and adjusted her attire.

"W-Why of all times would you ask me that now!" Rossweisse clearly wasn't happy about what I had asked.

"Well, as your boyfriend It Is my responsibility to make sure that you are satisfied!"

Hearing me say these extremely embarrassing words we both went red.

"N-No I don't have any fetishes. N-Not that I'm aware of anyway… W-what about you Issei?"

Thinking about it for a while I responded

"No, nothing strange. If I'm with you then I'm fine either way."

As I said this a smile stretched across mine and Rossweisse's face.

"C-can you stop saying such embarrassing things first thing in the morning!"

"Sorry, but I can't help teasing you, you're so cute when you're embarrassed! I said as I hugged her

"Issei, isn't that a bit sadistic?" Rossweisse looked at me with a slightly worried look

Maybe spending so much time with Akeno had rubbed off on me.

I just brushed of the comment with empty laughter…

When we walked upstairs and into the living room Rossweisse and I were attacked by a barrage of questions about what happened earlier and Rossweisse and I hardly survived from embarrassment. After having some late night snacks everyone decided to play some board games in the living room whilst talking to Gondur about the defensive magic that they would be learning. This continued until everyone grew tired once again and retreated to their rooms. Rossweisse and I were shown to separate rooms but decided to sleep together once again.

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
